Just Another Day
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara celebrate their first wedding anniversary. In response to challenge on GSRForever Online site.


Written in response to the April fan fiction challenge on GSRForeveronline site. The subject was Gil and Sara celebrate their first wedding anniversary.

Just another day

Gil and Sara's first wedding anniversary was coming up soon and as far as they were concerned it was just another day**.** Neither wanted a big celebration party, as the gang wanted to give them, they just wanted to be alone to celebrate in their own way. They did, however, want to get each other something special but didn't know what.

After they both went on the internet they knew what they were going to do.

"Sara, have some errands to run so I'll be late home," Gil said as they left work.

"OK, see you later."

Gil went to a jewellery shop that made custom pieces and ordered what he wanted, he also went to a specialist craft shop to get the other items to make up the present.

Sara also made a detour on her way home to order the present she wanted for Gil, she would be able to pick it up the next day.

The day of their anniversary arrived.

"Happy anniversary Mrs Grissom, I have a present for you." Gil said as he rolled on top of her in bed ready to give her the first present of the day.

"Happy anniversary Mr Grissom," Sara replied as she happily received her gift.

After they made love, they both went and had a shower together then breakfast.

"That was the best way to start the day. This has been the happiest year of my life, I love you Gil," Sara said as she took hold his hand over the table.

"That was just the start," Gil replied with a smirk on his face.

"We agreed Gil, no surprises, no expensive gifts. I have everything I need in you," Sara told him as she tried to hide her smile.

"Neither of us kept to the agreement did we?"

"No. Let's exchange gifts after we have taken Hank for his walk."

When they returned to the house they went to get the gifts that they had hidden.

Sara placed a package and a card onto Gil's lap. "After some research on the internet I decided to get you a _modern_ anniversary gift, I hope you like it."

Gil opened the card first, Sara had written

_"Gil, you are my world, without you I am nothing. You have brought laughter and sunshine into my life. Thank you for always being here for me, loving for me, caring for me, this year has been the happiest of my life. All my love now and forever. Sara."_

Gil had tears in his eyes and his hands shook as he opened the package. Inside was a watch and inscribed on the back was - _To Gil - My only one for all time - Sara._

"I also went on the internet and decided on a _traditional_ gift," Gil said handing her the bigger of the two packages.

Sara opened it to find a letter, in Gil's handwriting, in a silver frame which said

_"Sara, I have never written a love letter before but I want to put down on paper what you mean to me so you will never doubt my love. You have brought light into my life and love into my heart. You are everything I could ever want, and more. You're face is the first thing I want to see when I open my eyes and the last thing I see when I close them. I will love you until I take my last breath. Thank you for being my wife, my lover and my best friend. Gil."_

"Oh Gil, this is the first love letter I have ever received, I will treasure it for ever."

Gil handed her the other, smaller package, "I hope you like this."

Inside the package was a gold chain with an open heart shaped pendant with the letter "S" in the middle.

"It's beautiful Gil, thank you," Sara said as she turned for him to put it round her neck

"Now you will always be in my heart," Gil said he pulled her into his arms.

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and enjoying being together.

At work the gang were anxious to find out what they did for their anniversary to which they replied, "Just like any other day, nothing special."

The End

A/N. The traditional gift for the first wedding anniversary is paper and the modern gift is clock/watch.

Gil chose paper in the form a love letter and Sara chose the clock/watch option.


End file.
